


found a sacred place

by rockinhamburger



Series: Condomless in the Creek [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Communication, Condoms, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: About a week after their conversation, David marches into the back where Patrick is doing inventory—actually early for his shift—and slaps a paper down onto the table in the stockroom with a flourish. He gives Patrick an overtly flirtatious look that is not sexy and yet Patrick finds him and the look very sexy. “My test results,” David announces.Patrick and David take steps toconnectsafely.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Condomless in the Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983950
Comments: 46
Kudos: 261





	found a sacred place

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the _condomless in the creek_ collaborative series. Each work is an alternate take on David and Patrick discussing their condom usage, or lack thereof. The works in the series do not exist in the same timeline and are not necessarily consistent with each other. It's been awesome collaborating on this series with such fabulous creators. Please check out their amazing works!
> 
> Major thanks to the wonderful musictoyourlips for the beta work on this! Thanks also to likerealpeopledo for workshopping titles with me, and to stillicide_snow, fishyspots, swat117 and MoreHuman for the celebrity suggestions! It takes a village <3
> 
> Title is from Waiting for Tonight by Jennifer Lopez.

Patrick is absently re-stocking product, lost in yesterday’s memories of the hand job David gave him in the backroom, his grip on Patrick’s cock tight and slick, his kisses dizzying. He’s seriously considering dragging David into the back to recreate the moment he watched David orgasm for the first time, to make sure he sears _that_ into his memory, when David, beside him, interrupts the fantasy with a statement that makes Patrick wonder if he was being obvious about his fantasizing.

“I think we should get tested for STIs.”

Patrick pauses in his act of grabbing another bottle of face cleanser. He turns to David and automatically shoves his hands in his pockets. “Okay, sure,” he says, trying to affect a casual air. “I’m pretty safe, if you’re worried about that,” he says. “I—um. I always use condoms when I—when I have sex.” He hates how flustered he gets talking about this.

David doesn’t appear to notice Patrick’s state. “Well, condoms break,” David says sensibly.

“That’s true,” Patrick agrees, feeling a bit dumb for not thinking of that.

“And it’s not just you I’m worried about,” David adds, still stocking the tables with bottles. “I mean, I’ve been sexually active since my last test. I use condoms, too, but you never know.”

David’s been sexually active? “You’ve been sexually active?” he asks. You’re supposed to talk about sexual history, right?

“Just one guy, one time,” David says, shrugging in a way that seems forced-casual. One guy. Who is this guy? Does he live in Schitt’s Creek? Does Patrick know him? He wants to ask about a dozen questions, but is that crossing over from discussing sexual history to discussing relationship history? If Patrick asks about that, then he’ll definitely have to talk about his own complicated relationship history...

He’s never had much of a sexual history to talk about. When he and Rachel broke up in college, there were a couple of girls but he’d only slept with Amanda. Come to think of it, when he and Rachel got back together, they didn’t really talk about who they’d been with while they were on that break besides to establish that there had been other people and they’d both used protection.

“Did you—” Patrick hesitates. “What did you and him do? I mean, you don’t have to—”

“Blowjobs,” David says with not a hint of awkwardness. “And we used condoms so the risk is fairly low, but still there. I just think, if we want to graduate beyond what we did yesterday, we should get tested.”

He should really respond to David’s main point, but he’s now pinging on something David just said.

“You use condoms for blowjobs,” Patrick says, mostly thinking out loud.

David looks up from his stocking, one eyebrow cocked. “Do _you_ use condoms for blowjobs?”

Patrick flushes. He never has. That seems like very risky behaviour now in the face of David’s eyebrow. He looks away, embarrassed. “I should have,” he mumbles.

But David waves a dismissive hand through the air, and Patrick’s gaze is drawn back. “There’s different levels of comfort with risk, Patrick. It’s just about finding the right risk level for everyone involved. Let’s face it—lots of people don’t use protection for oral, even though it’s definitely safer. Some people are comfortable having protected sex while waiting for test results, even though that does have some risk. Some people don’t get tested regularly when they’re monogamous, even though it’s probably safest to. Like, you can do everything right and still have a dishonest sexual partner. Ultimately, there’s at least some risk whenever you have sex. I mean, what we did yesterday was about as safe as you can get.” David looks over with that expression that makes Patrick feel uncontrolled. “No judgement here. And we can hold off on that graduation ceremony if you want to wait.”

Patrick finds himself staring. David’s back to stocking now, casually, like he hasn’t just provided an impressive display of how kind and smart and ridiculously fucking hot he is. Patrick takes the product from David’s hand so he can swoop him up into a kiss that will show what he’s feeling. Their mouths separate and Patrick mutters, “Let’s get tested, David.”

David looks at him with dark eyes, a gorgeous flush on his cheeks. “You sure?” David breathes, dimple showing. “We can keep on giving each other very gentlemanly hand jobs if you’d like.” 

Patrick kisses him again. “Gentlemanly, huh? I think I did it wrong if I was being a gentleman about it.”

David cracks up, and Patrick chases the expression with his mouth.

-

About a week after their conversation, David marches into the back where Patrick is doing inventory—actually early for his shift—and slaps a paper down onto the table in the stockroom with a flourish. He gives Patrick an overtly flirtatious look that is not sexy and yet Patrick finds him and the look very sexy. “My test results,” David announces.

Patrick gets his test results from his bag, unable to hold back his grin. He tries to imagine sharing test results with any of his past partners as a form of flirting and it doesn’t work at all. Patrick sets his test results beside David’s with a similar flourish. “Submitted for graduation approval,” he says dryly.

David’s mouth twists into a smile. “Clean bills of health all around,” David says, a touch breathlessly, after he’s looked their results over and fixed his gaze on Patrick. “Hmm, however should we celebrate?”

Patrick takes a step closer to David. “I could find us a couple of mortar caps?”

“But my hair,” David muses with an exaggerated expression of distaste. “Maybe... something else?”

Patrick closes the distance and David’s hands settle on Patrick’s shoulders with a firm hold. “I don’t know, David,” Patrick murmurs, spanning his hands along David’s shoulder blades. “I’m all out of ideas. What about you?”

“I can think of a few things.” David kisses him, licking Patrick’s mouth open for a heated kiss that is far too short before he pulls away to trail kisses lower. Patrick swallows, already half-hard. David undoes Patrick's belt and opens his jeans, sliding his hand inside and stroking Patrick’s dick from the root as he mouths over the skin of Patrick’s throat. Patrick’s not half-hard anymore; he moans and moves for the opening of David’s pants, getting his hand inside just in time for the bell on the door to jingle with an arrival.

They break apart quickly. “Fuck,” Patrick says, and it turns out it’s right in unison with David, and then they snort and giggle, hurrying to straighten themselves out. They shouldn’t be doing this here, for this exact reason.

David seems to have read his mind. “We need a proper place to do this,” he whispers furiously, rapidly putting his outfit back in order. Patrick is distracted momentarily by the pink of David’s mouth, but he gets back to his task in a rush.

“Ding, ding,” someone calls.

Stevie.

David looks at him with horrified wide eyes and hurries out, still smoothing out his clothes. Patrick zips himself up and clenches his eyes shut, willing his erection away. He is not about to face Stevie with any evidence of what they were just doing.

-

"Lock it up, David,” Patrick says, swallowing up David's responding laughter. Patrick finds himself laughing into the kiss, too. He loves the feeling of David laughing against him.

In truth, he’s been consistently amazed by how much laughter there is between them when they ‘connect’ (to borrow David’s phrasing), in the car or stock room. That certainly helps with calming some of his nerves now that they finally have some time to explore each other without interruption, to remove their clothes and get more than just their hands on each other. Patrick focuses on kissing David in the hopes that it will shake loose the last of the nerves; he’s trying not to think about Stevie and Jake, a reminder of how inexperienced he is compared to David.

David breaks their kiss. "So," he says, shimmying his shoulders in a way that both makes Patrick laugh and also really does it for him. "Shall we discuss what's on the table for tonight? Hands?" David strokes over the bulge in Patrick's jeans, and Patrick nearly jumps out of his skin. His hand closes reflexively on David's shoulder and he gasps. David leans in, biting the lobe of Patrick's ear. "Mouths?" David whispers, and a shiver runs through him.

Patrick's absolutely going to pass out. "David," he says helplessly. He kisses David instead of answering.

It's a good kiss, definitely in Patrick's top 5. The list is all David. But the kiss is also a little bit about stalling. It’s not like he thinks David will be disappointed by his answer, but saying what he wants isn’t something he’s done much when it comes to sex. It’s rapidly occurring to him that actually thinking about what he wanted might have helped him work out a few things...

With Rachel and with other girls, he was the one asking what they wanted.

_Lock it up._

“What do you want to do?” he asks instead, because he’s a coward, apparently.

“Well,” David says, like they’re discussing a vendor trip, “I want to get my mouth on you, immediately if at all possible.” Patrick flushes and gets somehow harder in his jeans. “But I want whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I—” Several thoughts struggle for dominance. The mere prospect of David’s mouth on him is so hot he’s actually afraid of how he’s going to react to the real thing. But he wants that, without a doubt. He also wants to get his mouth on David, but he's definitely going to be bad at it, which is only slightly terrifying knowing David’s level of experience. “I want that. And I want to do that. For you.”

David gives him a shrewd look. “You sure about that?” he asks. “As Drew Barrymore liked to tell everyone she ever met, if the words don’t fall from your lips like honey maybe it’s not what your soul is calling you to.” David lightly rolls his eyes at what he just said. “It might sound a bit pretentious but it has a ring of truth to it. And this was before she launched her lifestyle brand, so.”

Patrick’s distracted from David’s Drew Barrymore factoid by the incredible fondness welling up in his chest. David always manages to say exactly the right thing to put Patrick at ease. How’d he get so lucky?

“I do want to. I want to get my mouth on you,” Patrick says, but the phrase sounds awkward, not like it did when David said it as if it was just a very sexy fact. “I just don’t really know how to—I mean, I know in theory...”

David nods kindly and kisses him, his eyes soft and tender like they were that night in the car. “Okay. Well, why don’t we start with me sucking your cock, and you just tell me what feels good and what doesn’t. And if you feel so called after that, we can follow the same recipe.” 

Patrick swallows thickly, flustered. David is so comfortable talking about sex. Patrick couldn’t even say the words. He really needs to get it together. He’s a grown man; he can say this, goddamnit. “I want to suck your cock,” he murmurs, cheeks burning. 

David hums, which is one of the hottest sounds Patrick has ever heard. “Okay,” David says, all breath. David tugs Patrick’s shirt and sweater out of his jeans and slides a hand up along his chest until his thumb is resting on Patrick’s nipple. “I want to put my mouth on this,” David mutters right by his ear. He strokes Patrick’s nipple with his thumbnail, and Patrick’s cock throbs along with his heartbeat, and his mouth drops open with a frantic moan. They’re not even undressed yet, and already Patrick has never, not once, felt this level of arousal.

David brings their mouths together, sucks on Patrick’s bottom lip. “Mmm.” 

Patrick gasps, “ _Fuck._ ” Then, breathlessly, “Sorry.”

“Oh god, Patrick, are you kidding me? Don’t hold back,” David sighs, his thumb still tracing a dizzying circle over Patrick’s nipple. “You sound incredible.” 

“Fuck,” he gasps again. “Can we—our clothes?”

“We can definitely our clothes,” David teases, so fucking sexy. He slides Patrick’s shirt and sweater off and over, and shifts his arms up so Patrick can do the same. Patrick palms over David’s shoulder blade, raking his gaze along David’s chest: the defined muscle, the hair, his nipples, and the v of his hips jutting out of the waist of David’s jeans.

He’s so gay.

They move up the bed so they’re no longer sitting awkwardly angled toward each other. David curls a hand around the belt and top of Patrick’s jeans so his fingers are grazing his belly and just a bit lower. “Can I take these off?” he asks silkily.

Patrick hisses and thrusts up against nothing, so hard it’s borderline painful. “David,” he gasps.

“Mmm, yes, love the way you sound saying my name.” David kneels up to remove Patrick’s jeans, and Patrick scrambles to help David with his so that they’re only in their underwear. Patrick takes in David’s thighs and calves and the visible erection in David’s hot black boxer briefs, and his mouth waters.

David settles his weight on the bed beside Patrick rather than _on_ Patrick, which he kind of wants to correct but can’t quite summon the words for. David slowly trails kisses down his neck, dips his tongue into the well between Patrick’s collarbones. David kisses one of Patrick’s nipples, sucks it into his mouth before using the slightest graze of teeth, and hums that sexy sound again. Patrick pants harshly, his cock leaking in his underwear, a spot visible in the grey material. “Fuck,” he groans, and David grinds against the mattress with a groan to match.

David should be on top of him. In a rush, Patrick says, “Can you—? I want—I want you on top of me. Wanna feel you—“

“Oh, I can absolutely do that, Patrick,” David says huskily, straddling Patrick’s hips in the next moment, and Patrick closes his hands around David’s hips and thrusts up against him.

“Oh god, David,” he moans as David meets his thrust, hands skimming over Patrick’s abs and pecs to find a solid hold.

“You feel so good,” David gasps, leaning down to bite into the muscle of Patrick’s bicep. The move is so hot Patrick ruts up helplessly. He puts his hands just above David’s ass and caresses over the dip in David's spine and up his back, in awe at the soft skin under his palms. David kisses him, and Patrick gets a waft of David’s cologne, which ratchets up his arousal ten-fold. He's way too worked up. Thankfully, David pulls away to reach for what turns out to be his overnight bag. Patrick’s eye catches David’s clothes on the floor beside the bed. Wait, did David seriously just _throw_ his clothes on the floor? In his defence, he’d been... distracted and hadn't noticed.

“You put your clothes on the floor?” Patrick gasps theatrically. David punishes him for this by straddling him again and sliding his hand over to squeeze the bulge in Patrick’s boxer briefs for a single second before letting go with a smirk. Patrick’s cock wants very badly to chase David’s hand.

“Excuse you,” David says archly. “Getting one of these,” he pulls a condom from a pocket of his overnight bag, “so I can put your cock in my mouth. Does that sound alright to you?”

Patrick laughs and strokes his hands along David’s thighs. “That sounds alright to me.”

David drops his overnight bag on the floor, then moves slightly so he can tug Patrick’s underwear off without any fanfare or teasing, just business-like, which is blindingly hot. Patrick flushes nervously as his straining cock is revealed, but David hums that sound again and opens the condom, rolling it down on Patrick’s cock while returning his attention to Patrick’s nipples. Patrick can’t help marvelling at the multi-tasking.

David moves down so he’s level with Patrick’s cock, and then he strokes it once, coming to rest at the base, his hand big enough that he’s cupping Patrick’s balls. The sight is going to be permanently seared onto his eyeballs.

Patrick meets David's gaze and nods at the questioning quirk of David's eyebrow, and then David sinks his mouth down around Patrick. It feels so incredible there’s literally nothing to compare it to. He’s glad there’s a barrier or he might have come right then and there. How can something he's experienced before feel so new and different?

David takes a breath through his nose and takes Patrick so deep he can’t believe David’s not choking. “Oh my god, oh god, David,” he babbles, hands sliding back and forth along David’s shoulders frantically.

David makes the humming sound _around his cock_ and Patrick sobs. “Fuck!” he grits out, toes curling into the bed. David presses even closer and Patrick feels the tip of his cock graze the back of David’s throat. He thrashes on the bed, moaning when David holds his hips down. David moves somehow closer and his throat closes around the tip of Patrick’s cock. Patrick slaps at the bedspread, trying desperately not to thrust into the searing heat that the condom does not seem to be dulling at all.

“Oh god, I can’t compete with this!” he grouses suddenly, as the thought occurs to him, and David pulls off him quickly, laughing and snorting, eyes crinkled shut.

Patrick laughs, too, and cannot stop himself from reaching over to stroke David’s face with his hands. “I like how fun this is,” he says softly, fondness overwhelming him completely.

“Good,” David says, his dark eyes warm and teasing. He smirks. “Now can I finish this blowjob? Wish I could swallow your cum.”

Patrick’s jaw drops. The idea of watching David suck the cum from his dick? He’s about one stroke from coming now; that’s all it’s gonna take. “How do you—god, David. How do you just say stuff like that?” he asks in wonder. “I like to think of myself as a confident person, but it—it’s hard to say things like that.”

David grins broadly. “Oh, it just took a lot of fun practice.”

“Practice, eh?” Patrick replies. “Well, in that case... please finish up so I can get to sucking your cock.” He’s still blushing, but it was easier to say this time.

David hums and kisses the tip of Patrick’s cock. “Will do. You wanna tell me how good it feels?” he asks and sinks down again without warning.

Patrick whines and closes his hands around David’s shoulders. “Fuck, David, it feels incredible. It’s too good. God, your mouth is like _silk._ ”

David moans and the vibrations make Patrick cry out and grip the back of David’s head. He apologizes and starts to let go, but David slides back up and off his cock to say, “Go ahead. And you can pull my hair if you want.”

David is very particular about his hair; Patrick groans desperately and moves his hands into the soft texture, sifting through the strands and tugging gently. David tucks his arms under Patrick's thighs and sucks him in right to the edge of the condom. He swallows again, his mouth stretched wide. David looks up at him through his lashes, and Patrick shouts and tugs harder on David’s hair. "David, _David_."

David groans and pulls off for a second to murmur, “This is a good cock, Patrick,” sucking along the side and making Patrick’s thighs tremble, then mouthing over the head with a sound that makes Patrick think about sloppy mouths, and fuck, he's going to come.

“Oh, oh David, I—I'm gonna—!”

David promptly takes the condom off and jerks Patrick’s dick while stroking the skin under his balls. Patrick shouts and comes over David’s chest, his back arching, mouth gaping open to suck in desperate breaths of air. “That’s it, yes, Patrick,” David moans, milking him through the rippling aftershocks. Patrick whimpers and quivers as the last of his orgasm fades, and then he goes boneless, can’t move a muscle.

David shifts his weight off, curling into Patrick's side and carding his fingers through Patrick's hair. Patrick opens his eyes to see that David is still in his boxer briefs, the outline of his cock very prominent. Patrick needs to get moving, but how can he possibly measure up?

“I really should’ve gone first,” Patrick says after he’s finally stopped panting. “Tough act to follow.”

David throws his head back to laugh. “Patrick, your orgasm was so hot it’s not gonna take much.”

Patrick flushes and smiles. Coming from someone who looks like David does, that’s a lot to handle. Nervous but determined, he switches their positions; David looks so good spread out on the bed, mouth red and hair in disarray, the evidence of what he just did for Patrick on full display. Patrick pulls David’s underwear off and takes a moment to appreciate David's cock, which he's only been able to see and feel when there were clothes in the way. He strokes up from the base, thrilling when his fingers meet the shivering wet tip of David's cock. God, he wants to taste it.

"Condom," he says abruptly, about to move away to get one from his bag, but David holds him close for a second before reaching up to grab one from the bedside table where he must have put it earlier while he was thoroughly distracting Patrick. David tosses it at him with an eyebrow waggle that makes Patrick laugh and eases the rest of his nerves. Patrick tears the wrapper open carefully and slides the condom on before settling close. The scent of David's sweat and arousal is intoxicating; Patrick wants to bury his face in the crevice of David's thigh, to smell and taste him.

He wraps his lips around the head like it’s a lollipop, sucking and watching David through his lashes.

David inhales sharply. “That feels fucking amazing, Patrick.”

Patrick feels a flare of confidence and gets to work, experimenting with how much of David he can take into his mouth without gagging, and discovering which spots make David moan and which make him whimper. David starts combing through Patrick’s hair erratically, moaning and sighing, “You’re doing great. That’s so good. You look amazing sucking my cock.”

Patrick’s already come, of course, but David (everything about him) is really, really fucking hot, and it’s making him rethink his prior frame of reference for refractory periods.

He loves this. He loves the feeling of David's hips pressing up against his hands and the way David moans his name when Patrick manages to take him a little bit deeper. The only thing he doesn’t love is that he can’t get as much of David in his mouth as he'd like, and he really can’t taste David with the condom in the way. He wants to feel David pulse in his mouth and know he did that, wants to make David feel so good he comes down his throat.

David’s orgasm is as amazing as it was the first time. David’s hands close around the nape of his neck and the side of his face as he comes over Patrick’s fingers, shivering hard, mouth dropping open on a guttural moan. Like the first time, Patrick drinks it in, feeling oddly proud that he was able to make David come, even a little powerful.

When David’s caught his breath, he gets up and finds them a washcloth to clean up with. “We should shower,” David says from where he's standing by the bed. “But...” He looks away like he’s nervous, face suddenly shuttered.

Patrick pats the bed beside him. “Not yet. Come on. This is the best part.”

David laughs, face opening up again beautifully, and joins him on the bed, cuddling up from behind when Patrick pulls David’s arm around his waist. Patrick laces his fingers through David's to trap his hand against Patrick's chest over his heartbeat, and nestles in with a contented sigh. 

"That was nice," David says softly, kissing behind Patrick's ear. 

Patrick thinks back to their history with the word nice. "It was also good," he jokes lightly.

David tsks and nips at Patrick's earlobe. He knows without looking that David is trying not to smile.

They're quiet for a while; Patrick's not sure how long, but he comes out of the pleasant thoughts that feel like warm molasses when David clears his throat. “If—if you’re up for it, since our tests came back negative, maybe," David hesitates. "You know, down the road—maybe we can forego the condom when I’m sucking your dick? You don’t have to obviously, but I really like it and—and we can talk about, you know, exclusivity if—if you want that.”

Patrick shifts around so they're facing each other like parentheses. “David, are you serious? I definitely want to. I wanted to rip the condom off and taste you properly.”

David stares at Patrick, eyes wide. “Don’t know what you were worried about before. You’re obviously a quick study.”

Patrick laughs and settles in closer. “You make it easy. You make it safe.”

David’s mouth twists to the side, and Patrick has to kiss it. His heart feels like it’s going to burst. “Hey,” he mutters, catching David’s eye. “I’m down for exclusive.”

David’s face breaks out into an unrestrained smile, and it’s a work of art; Patrick considers it a privilege to be invited to appreciate its magnificence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
